The Right Kind of Wrong
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: - Ser do mal não significa ser mau, Moony.Ou vice-versa." SiRem SLASH


**Título: **The right kind of wrong

**Autora**: Naylas2

**Beta:** Mana Grace Black

**Categoria:** Época dos Marotos - Challenge de Personagens Secundário.

**Classificação:** R

**Advertências: **Slash (SiRem), palavrões

**Capítulos:** one-shot

**Completa? **[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** "- Tentando se convencer de que você é o perfeito senhor monitor de Hoggy. De que você não tem esse mal dentro de você.

- Está falando de magia negra?

- Ser do mal não significa ser mau, Moony. Ou vice-versa."

**XXX**

Um rapaz de cabelos e vestes pretas saiu escondido do grande castelo de Hogwarts acreditando que o mundo estava alheio a ele, quando na verdade era o contrário que acontecia. Mas toda sua atenção estava direcionada para o que ele achava que ia acontecer em poucos minutos na Floresta Proibida. Finalmente conseguira combinar com encontro com Jess Johsson, a garota mais bonita do colégio, como concluíra de acordo com a sua pesquisa semanal. Agora mesmo podia imaginar seu amigo Remus Lupin balançando a cabeça desaprovando essa atitude, como ele sempre faz. Lembrava-se bem da última conversa que tivera com o amigo.

_- Ela é linda, estou dizendo. - Sirius irritou-se ao ver o amigo virar-se de costas pra ele mas correu e pegou seu braço. - Qual o problema com você?_

_- O problema é comigo, Pads? E essa ...um..._

_- Jéssica._

_- E a Jéssica é por acaso mais bonita que a Rebecca ou a Bruna ou a Mônica ou a... - Ele sabia que a lista não ia terminar tão cedo._

_- Com toda certeza. E é isso que eu amo nela._

_- Não use a palavra amor, Pads, quando você não conhece o significado dela!_

_- Então é isso que você acha? Que eu sou tão insensível assim que nunca me apaixonei?_

_- Eu acho que você se apaixonou pela idéia de se apaixonar. - O loiro respondeu simplesmente e Sirius riu alto._

_- E o que você entende de amor, Moony. Que tempo você tem pra isso? - O grifinório respondeu debochado apontando para os inúmeros livros que decoravam a cama do outro._

_- Amor não está nos meus planos._

_- Nem sexo. - Sirius tossiu as palavras mas o amigo captou-as bem e devolveu-lhe um olhar decepcionado. E por algum motivo estúpido, o moreno sentiu-se culpado._

_- Amor não é esse mar de rosas que você acha. Ele te arrasa completamente e te expõe ao ridículo, sem te deixar com uma gota de dignidade._

_- Você fala como se fosse entendido, não?_

_- Você nunca vai saber, Pads. - Sirius ficou confuso, se ele nunca saberia se Lupin era entendido ou se nunca saberia o que era o amor. Optou pela primeira opção._

_- Quem é ela?_

_Agora foi a vez do loiro rir, de novo balançando a cabeça. Encarou o amigo em silêncio._

_- Você nunca vai entender._

_Isso foi o bastante para Sirius perder a pouca paciência que tinha._

_- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse idiota! - Articulando, Sirius acabou derrubando um dos livros do amigo no chão e quando este se aproximou para pegar, ele impediu, barrando o corpo do outro com seu próprio._

_- Pads..._

_- Chega com toda essa merda! - O moreno jogou-o na parede. - Qual é o seu problema?_

_- Você, você é o meu problema, Sirius._

_O coração de Sirius batia descontroladamente e era como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse percorrido todo seu corpo, deixando os músculos dormentes e dificultando seus movimentos. E ele não gostava dessa sensação. Ou melhor, ele queria não gostar._

_- Saia de cima, Pads. - Lupin pediu, agora com a voz baixa, quase... derrotada._

_Então Sirius parou para pensar que ele realmente deveria sair de cima. E assim o fez, virando-se para a porta. Mas parou antes de sair._

_- Você também é o meu problema, Rem. Espero que esteja feliz._

_Pela expressão no rosto do amigo, ele podia ver que não, Lupin não estava nada feliz._

E por que diabos Sirius estava pensando nisso agora? Logo agora que ele estava indo se encontrar com... Janice? Jenny? Droga, começava com J, disso ele sabia. Mas não tem importância, ele daria um jeito nisso, sempre dava. Agora essa conversa com Lupin não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele certamente não conseguiria aproveitar seu tempo com...um... Jillian... se a imagem do amigo balançando a maldita cabeça como sempre fazia ao reprovar algo. Sirius não brincara quando disse que Rem era seu problema. O amigo era sempre tão irritante com essa mania estúpida de se meter nos problemas dos outros. Claro que ele sabia que Lupin assim fazia com boas intenções... Mas como era possível uma pessoa ser tão cheia de boas intenções assim? Sempre querendo ajudar o outro, sabendo que se ferraria por causa disso. O loiro tem uma tendência maldita de assumir responsabilidade por tudo, incluindo o seu estudo e o dos amigos, então fica enchendo-os para que completem tudo no prazo quando estes não se importavam nem um pouco. E por que Sirius se importava tanto assim com Moony? _Deixe-o ser_. James uma vez tinha lhe dito. Porém ele não podia fazer isso. Simplesmente não podia.

Continuou andando até sentir uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Grande, agora para melhorar tudo, ainda ganharia uma detenção. Virou-se rapidamente e se surpreendeu com o que vira. Remus Lupin estava parado a sua frente, parecendo incrivelmente fora de lugar com todos aqueles agasalhos e o nariz um pouco vermelho o que indicava que estava gripado. Era até bem fofo. E incrivelmente essa idéia não lhe provocou repulsa nem nojo, pelo contrário, ele sorriu.- É tão difícil ficar longe de mim, Moony?

- Vim colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça oca, Pads.

- Pelo bem de todas as garotas de Hoggy, eu espero que você não consiga.

- O que você faria se fosse o Filtch a te achar e não eu?

- Bom, não era o Filtch.

- Mas e se fosse? Você ia ter que pagar detenção por uma garota que você vai esquecer daqui a dois dias.

- Eu não vou deixar você falar da Jenny assim!

- O nome dela é Jéssica. Você é inacreditável!

- Essa é a minha vida, Moony. E a minha garota, eu a chamo como quiser. - Sirius estava irritado com o ar vitorioso que estava estampado no rosto do loiro. - Você nada tem a ver com isso!

- Eu sinto muito, Pads, por ter acreditado que eu fazia parte da sua vida.

Agora Sirius não pôde se conter e deu um soco na árvore mais próxima. Lupin tinha um talento mais que especial para fazer-se de vítima e ele era ótimo nisso. Mas o grifinório se recusava a cair nessa de novo. Deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir a mão latejar.

- Que merda, Sirius! - O loiro se aproximou e tomou a mão do amigo nas dele, tentando secar o sangue. - Você é um idiota completo.

Por mais que quisesse, Sirius não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se espalhasse por seus lábios. Ele gostava de ter um Lupin todo preocupado com ele desse jeito.

- Você tem que aprender a relaxar, curtir a vida. Você tinha que ser mais como eu, Moony.

- E você tem que ser mais como eu, Pads.

- E é por isso que somos perfeitos um para o outro. - Sirius soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e envolveu o pescoço do amigo com as mãos, dependurando-se.

- Me largue, Sirius. - Lupin, apesar de estar vermelho como um pimentão, lutava bravamente com a vontade imensa de rir por causa dos beicinhos que o moreno fazia para ele. Perdeu a batalha ao sentir o canto direito de sua boca levantar-se involuntariamente e imediatamente corrigiu-se, voltando a apresentar um semblante sério. Mas infelizmente tudo isso foi em vão. Sirius abriu um largo sorriso que lhe percorria todo o rosto, de orelha a orelha, percebendo no mesmo minuto.

- Você quase me engana, Moony, quase. - Afastou-se e estendeu o dedo, quase batendo no rosto do outro. - Mas eu sempre tenho razão.

- Do que está falando? - O loiro afrouxou o nó da gravata ao sentir o ambiente esquentar.

- Você é todo certinho, ou melhor, você quer ser todo certinho, mas você não é. Você é um maroto.

- Sério? - Lupin debochou, não sabia porque mas não estava gostando do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando nem do tom de voz do amigo, que estava cheio de... malícia?

- Sério, você está sempre falando de trabalho de casa, nos repreendendo por não estudarmos ou por nossas brincadeiras, o que você quer provar com isso?

- Eu não tenho que provar nada a ninguém.

- Só a si próprio. - Sirius levou uma mão ao queixo. - Talvez "provar" não seja a palavra certa e sim... convencer.

- Do que eu quero me convencer, Pads? - Lupin cruzou os braços.

- Tentando se convencer de que você é o perfeito senhor monitor de Hoggy. De que você não tem esse mal dentro de você.

- Está falando de magia negra?

- Ser do mal não significa ser mau, Moony. Ou vice-versa.

- Você não está fazendo sentido. Como sempre. - Lupin pôde ver que o amigo se perdera em sua própria lógica.

- Vamos tentar uns exemplos: Lembra-se daquele dia que explodimos uma bomba de bosta no quarto do Filch?

Lupin mordeu os lábios, impedindo-os que o traíssem.

- Isso não foi legal.

- Eu estava certo de que ele nos daria de comida para a lula gigante se não estivesse tão ocupado tomando o vigésimo banho do dia.

Será que outros lábios também tinham vontade própria ou eram só os do grifinório loiro? Estava cada vez mais difícil contê-los.

- Você está rindo porque não aconteceu com você, Sirius.

- Pode apostar que sim! E a Madame Nora?

Lupin abafou uma risada fazendo-a se confundir com algo parecido com uma tosse.

- Coitada. Ela podia ter morrido soterrada...

- Embaixo daquele monte de bosta ! - Sirius desatou a rir, destruindo qualquer chance do outro de ganhar essa batalha secreta e silenciosa que enfrentara nos últimos minutos. Tinha algo errado a respeito da risada de Sirius Black, ela era extremamente contagiante. Aliás, Sirius era completamente errado, dos pés a cabeça. Parecia que ele possuía um letreiro com luzes piscando sem parar onde estava escrito: "Perigo: Toxicidade." Mas ele manteve-se longe? Não. Por que? Porque o amigo tinha a mais pura razão, ele era um maroto e como tal, curiosíssimo e uma enorme queda por coisas proibidas, por coisas erradas, por coisas que ele nunca poderia ter. Não, essa linha de pensamento era perigosa, melhor mudá-la.

- Você está rindo. - O moreno afirmou simplesmente.

- Eu sou igual a você. - As palavras saíram pela boca de Lupin antes que ele pudesse processá-las.

- E o que tem de errado nisso? - Sirius se aproximou a medida que o outro se afastava, até Lupin bater com as costas em uma árvore. Seu corpos estavam quase colados.

- Tudo. - Mas uma vez, por que ele não conseguia controlar essa maldita boca? - Tudo errado.

- Essa é a magia. Não tem mais como esconder, Moony, você acha graça, você gosta do que você diz odiar, de coisas inapropriadas, de coisas... doentias...- Falou a última palavra enrouquecendo a voz e começou a deslizar a mão direita pelo peito do outro, abrindo caminho entre suas vestes.

Lupin gemeu baixinho, completamente paralisado. O feitiço "Petrificus Totalus" não seria mais eficiente do que a própria presença desconcertante do outro.

- Você se sente atraído por coisas erradas, tentado. - Sirius começou a fazer pressão contra o corpo do outro, debruçando-se sobre ele, os cabelos negros caindo no rosto do amigo. - Ceda, Remus. Só dessa vez. Ceda por mim, para mim. Seus lábios estavam perto, tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração ofegante do outro esquentar-lhe o rosto. Lupin sentia prazer, enorme prazer com essa situação... E uma enorme culpa. Aquela vozinha irritante continuava dentro de sua cabeça gritando-lhe para não ceder, que era errado. Era errado, ele sabia disso mas desta vez, só dessa vez... Talvez ser errado não fosse nada demais, não lhe prejudicaria nada... talvez ser errado, fosse bom, gostoso, enlouquecedor. Assim como Sirius Black era. Tinha que ser. Por favor, faça com que seja. E não tinha muito o que pensar nesse momento, e sim o que fazer. Ele obedeceu e acabou com a distância entre eles em poucos segundos.

Sirius não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo e mas tinha a certeza de que gostaria de repetir uma, duas, três... Quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Remus era completamente diferente de todos e ele gostava de pensar que conhecia o amigo mais do que ele mesmo se conhecia. E ele sabia que era recíproco. Mas não era um mar de rosas. Lupin conseguia mexer com ele só com um olhar e poucas palavras, arrasando completamente e muitas vezes o expondo ao ridículo. E pouco tempo depois lá estaria o moreno pedindo perdão sem a menor gota de dignidade. Tudo isso lembra alguma coisa? Oh, que merda. Isso tudo estava tão errado. Mas de alguma forma ele não conseguia parar. Remus era como uma droga, era... viciante, não tinha como parar, ele não podia parar, não queria, não iria. Talvez seja o certo tipo de errado.

- Você é meu grande problema, Rem, mas é meu, só meu.

XXX

Bem longe dos dois Jéssica Johnsson estava recostada a uma árvore tremendo de frio e medo. Sobressaltava-se a cada barulho que ouvia e levou a mão ao coração. Acalme-se! Gritou para si mesma. Logo não estaria mais sozinha e tudo isso valeria a pena.

FIM

N/B: N/B: Oks, eu amei essa fic. O Remus não se agüenta, ele quer ser certinho, mas não dá, ele é um MAROTO. Huahuahuah. E Bom, é lógico que ele não resistiria ao Sirius, e teria que ceder a essa investida maravilhosa do nosso cachorrão não é. Sirius é irresistível e Eu racheiiiiiii de rir com o finalzinho da Jessica, coitada da garota. O Remus aproveitando todas e ela na doce ilusão, aiai huahahuahuha. Mana, muito boa a SiRem, eu ameiiii. Bjusssss


End file.
